Later Daze
by Shameless-Royed-Fan1023
Summary: Sequel to Life is So Unpredictable. Alexandra Malfoy and Sohpia Woodstock are twins that know that the other exsists,& they live on diffrent sides of the world! What heppens when they both get accepted to Hogwarts and their parents secret is revealed? R
1. Letters

Disclaimer: I was thinking about changing my name to JK Rowling... but even then I still wouldn't own it...

**Later daze**

**Chapter 1: Letters**

**Woodstock**

Sophia Alexandra Woodstock was eleven years old. She had brown untamable hair, buck teeth and very weird silvery blue eyes. She lived with her father in Spruce Grove, Canada and didn't know anything about her mother except that she looked like her.

Sophia was the restless kind of kid; he was always jumping around and screaming. She talked a lot and was very smart. She had top marks in school, but was always playing pranks on the teachers and other children.

"Dad?" She said walking into the living room on a Sunday afternoon.

"Hey Soap, what're you up to?" _Soap…_it was his nick name for her. She never really liked it but she learned to live with it.

"Why is there an owl on our window sill?"

Henry Woodstock turned his head and looked at the barn owl that had a letter in it's beak. "Will you let it in, it has a letter." He said with slight worry in his voice.

Sophia nodded and opened the window letting the bird fly in and drop the letter at her feet. Then it flew back out the window and into the sky.

Sophia looked at the envelope. "Dad, look at this strange coat of arms." She said turning to her father.

"Honey, you better not open that until I am fully braced for you to start screaming at me." He said covering his ears as she ripped it open.

She read the first line then screamed as loud as she could "Dad, I'm going to England! I got accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Henry smiled and said. "Yes well, I'll bring you down there in September." Henry wasn't all that surprised at the arrival of the acceptance letter. He knew that she was a witch and so did she but, he had told her that she was going a Canadian school, forgetting that she had been sighed up for Hogwarts since before birth.

"Oh Daddy! This is going to be so great!" She shrieked.

As she jumped around Henry noticed the necklace that she wore, she never took it off. He had given it to her for her seventh birthday and he had never seen her without it since.

It was a golden locket and on the inside was a picture of her twin sister, though she didn't know that it could open. There was an 'A' on the outside incrusted with small crystals.

"You still wear that?" HE asked stopping her mid scream.

"What?"

"That necklace."

"Of course! It's my favorite. Though I wish you would tell me what the "A" stands for."

"I told you it stands for A Princess."

"Last time you said it stand for Angel, and the time before that annoying!"

**Malfoy**

Alexandra Sophia Malfoy was eleven years old and lived in London, England. She had glossy blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She lived with her mother, father and little brother Charles. She had a brother but he was 21 and lived with his girlfriend in the small town of Godric Hallow.

Alexandra was a very kind peaceful girl, or so she looked. She would never speak out of turn and would be considerate to others, when the adults were not around.

With her friends Alexandra was always pushing them about. Though she rarely got in trouble for any of it. She was a Tom Boy and was not afraid to admit it. Though she wore preppy clothes (pink mostly) it was only for the look. She needed everyone to know that she was a good girl.

The only thing Alexandra wore that that showed that she was in any way preppy. (She didn't wear preppy cloths on the weekends and when she went out with friends) was a silver locket that she didn't know how to open. And further more it had an "S" incrusted with crystals on the front; this was what confused her the most. It was an "S". Her mother always told her it stood for Sophia, her middle name. _That,_ she thought,_ is gay._

It was a very sunny Sunday afternoon and Alexandra sat in the kitchen with her five year old brother. They were eating breakfast.

"Alex, honey what's wrong?" Her mom asked walking into the room.

"Oh, nothing." She said looking up at her mother.

"Alex…" She started.

"Mum, why hasn't it come?" Alex burst in.

"Honey it will you don't have to worry it will come."

Alex sighed and finished her breakfast.

Then she got up and grabbed to phone.

She made plans to meat her friend Emily at the park in five minutes. "Mum, I'm going to meet Emily." She said pocketing her cell.

"Okay, be home my six!"

"Yeah, yeah." She yelled back.

Hermione shook her head and looked at her youngest son. "Why hello mister cereal face, have you seen my son?" She said.

Charles had split his cheerios all over his face and clothes, hell he had cheerios in his hair.

"Nope." He said with a grin.

"Maybe he's in the bath tub, why don't we go check?" she said in a serious tone of voice.

"Fine!" He yelled jumping off his chair and running to the bathroom.

Hermione was about to follow when she ran into her husband. "hey babe, who did that?" HE said looking at the messy table.

"Charles, I'm going to give him a bath. Can you please clean it up?" She said with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah sure, I guess you expect me to let that owl in too, don't you?"

Hermione turned and saw a barn owl in the window. She shook her head and ran to the window.

"Honey it's finally here! She finally got her acceptance letter to Hogwarts!" She exclaimed waving the letter in the air.

"That's good, now where is she?"

"She's at the park… hun can you phone her and tell her to get home but don't give it to her till I'm here, but right now I have to go bathe our son. She said planting a went kiss on Draco's lips.

"Fine make me do all the work." He said sarcastically. Then he picked up the phone and dialed his daughter's cell phone number.

A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter; it took me awhile to write, I couldn't think of how to start it. Please Read and Review!


	2. The Twin Will Open the Other

Disclaimer: I was thinking about changing my name to JK Rowling... but even then I still wouldn't own it...

**Later daze**

**Chapter 2: The Twin Will Open the Other**

_**Malfoy**_

Hermione stood next to Draco watching her daughter open the letter. The second she open it and read the first line she screamed as loud as she could jumping up and down.

It was August 27th so they only had three days to get all her school supplies and send an owl back to Hogwarts.

_**Woodstock**_

Henry had made plans for him and Sophia to go to England on the thirtieth of August and he was going to spend the night in London. And would leave the next morning at eleven o'clock.

They were on the plane and Sophia was sound asleep. Henry sat watching Miss Congeniality 2 thinking how gay he looked. He turned to his daughter to see her fingers wrapped around her necklace like they often were. He smiled and stroked the side of her face before falling asleep himself.

_**Malfoy /Potter/Woodstock**_

Hermione, Draco, Charles (Hermione and Draco's son) Alex, Draco jr., Harry, Ginny, their eldest son James (third year) and their eldest twin daughters Laura and Tiffany (who didn't go to Hogwarts any more) arrived at Kings Cross and 10:45 fifteen minutes before the train left.

They hurried through to platform nine and three quarters.

"Bye, Mummy, bye daddy, bye Drake." Alex said hugging her family. "Bye Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny."

Hermione was crying when her daughter boarded the train and she could have sworn she heard her daughter say "Bye daddy!" Again but as she was watching her daughter realized it was someone that sounded exactly like her daughter.

"Bye Sophia!" She heard a very familiar voice sound. She turned her head and saw Henry waving at a little girl that looked exactly like her.

Hermione grabbed Draco's shirt and forced him to look at the girl. He gasped.

"Bye Aunt Hermione, Uncle Draco!" James yelled from a compartment window.

At that Henry looked over and gasped at the sight of a blonde haired girl leaning out a window waving at a crying brunet.

Hermione just waved back at James. "Have a good first year Alex!" Harry yelled.

"Remember to give Filch a hard time!" the twins yelled in unison.

The train was finally pulling away and Alex screamed one last good bye and pulled herself back in the window.

Henry gave Hermione one last glance and walked away when he saw her crying in the arms of the Malfoy.

_**Malfoy**_

"So Alex I'm going to go sit with my friends, people are going to want to come in here because there aren't many compartments left, you're okay with that right? Because if you come with me you're going to be with a bunch of third year boys talking about quidditch."

Alex giggled. "I'll be fine James, go."

"Okay, I'll be back before we get to Hogwarts, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." She said waving him good-bye.

_**Woodstock**_

Sophia had been kicked out of her compartment by a bunch of fifth years, she left without argument and walked down the hall knocking on every compartment asking if they had any room left. None did.

She was almost at the end of the hall when someone finally let her sit with her. A single girl in a compartment. She was leaning against the open window with her silvery blonde hair blowing in the wind.

"I'm Alexandra Malfoy, but you can call me Alex." She said.

"I'm Sophia Woodstock, but you can call me Sophie. You know it's funny my middle name is Alexandra."

"And my middle name is Sophia."

"Okay, that's just kind of weird." Sophie said with a giggle.

"So do you live in London?"

"Nope, I live in Canada, in North America."

"It's cold up there right?"

"Yeah, it is."

"My mom used to live up there with my real father. I have a dad, but he's not my biological father."

"I don't have a mother, I live with my dad."

"Oh. Do you have any siblings?"

"My dad has made jokes about me having a twin. But no I don't. You?"

"I have a older half brother named Draco who is twenty one, and a little brother named Charles he's five."

"You're lucky."

"If you call cleaning up messes and listening to stories about quidditch tournaments lucky than yeah I'm lucky as hell."

Sophia laughed. She looked into the girls face and suddenly realized how much she looked like this Alex. Then she noticed something. Her locket encrusted with an "S" was exactly like hers except the 'S' and it was silver.

Alex saw her staring at it and said "My mother gave it to me." She said grabbing at it.

"My dad gave me this one." Sophia said holing out the silver locket that hung around her neck.

"Wow they look exactly alike." Alex stated staring at the silver heart. "You know it's weird, my mom once told me that I needed the twin to open it."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Here." Sophia said taking off the locket and handing it to Alex.

Alex examined them over and over but she couldn't figure it out. So she handed the locket back to Sophia and put hers back around her neckshrungging.

The girls spent most of the ride telling about their family and homes and quidditch, they even discussed puppies at one point.

By the time James came in the two girl were asleep their foreheads leaning against the others. And Alex had hold of Sophia had grip of Alex's.

James stared at them outstanded by the similarity between their looks, then he woke them up introducing himself to Sophia and then told them to get dressed into their robes.

And by the end of the hour the girls could see a castle on a great hill in the distance.

A/N: I hoped you absolutely loved it! I decided that I don't want to girls finding out they are sisters YET, I have it all planned out and this is how I'm doing it, I hoped you liked it! Please Read and Review! _Tak-_You'll know what that means if you have read Stephan King's: Desperation…


	3. Bad Girl

Disclaimer: I was thinking about changing my name to JK Rowling... but even then I still wouldn't own it...

**Later daze**

**Chapter 3: Bad Girl**

**Malfoy**

Alex and her new friend Sophia trotted down the center of the great hall with the rest of the first years waiting to be sorting.

Alex couldn't decided if she wanted to be in Gryffindor or if she wanted to be in Slytherin, all she knew was that she wanted Sophia to be with her.

"Abbot, Harris." Professor Longbottom called out.

Alex knew Prof. Longbottom as an uncle. She knew that his daughter was in her second year at Hogwarts, Cynthia Longbottom.

It was about twenty minutes later did "Malfoy, Alexandra." Get called.

Alex went up there smiling at Prof. Longbottom. She sat down on the stool and let the old sorting hat drop over her eyes. Then a voice said in her ears. "Half Gryffindor, half Slytherin, never dealt with this before. It seems you have a big half brother named Draco, a little half brother named Charles and a twin sister named Sophia! Oh, and you don't about your sister? Well now you do! Well I think I know where to put you…"

_**Woodstock**_

Sophia watched as her new friend walked up to the stool proudly and saw her face get all screwed up. She looked like she was about to cry when the hat sorted her.

Sophia watched as her friend trotted towards the table and sat down.

It took another ten minutes for Sophia to be called. She walked up to the stool and sat down allowing the hat fall over eyes.

"Another Slytherin, Gryffindor mix! Oh wait you're Sophia, Alexandra's twin! I think it is only fair you be in the same house as your sister seeing as how you have so much in common except she's afraid to show her bad side to her teachers and parents. so I guess I'll just put you in…Slytherin!"

Sophia hoped off the stool and shuffled towards the clapping table. Then she sat next to her new friend looking at her with a smile.

_**Two Days Later-Malfoy/Woodstock**_

"Hurry Soap, we're going to be late for potions!" Alex said running down the stairs.

Once again she had slept in and had missed her first class. Her and Sophia were always late for class. They had already gotten two detentions in the first two days of school.

"Don't call me Soap!" Sophia said running up beside Alex just as the bell rang. They had missed two classes. "And correction, we are going to miss potions."

"Two things, Soap is a cute name and I meant we're going to be late for Transfiguration."

Sophia shook her head and pulled out her schedule:

_Slytherin class schedule for: September _

_8:30-9:00-Breakfast_

_9:00-9:45-Divinations (Gryffindor)-Firenze- 1023_

_10:00-10:45-Potions (Gryffindor)-Prf.B.Zibini-197_

_11:00-11:45-Transfiguration (Gryffindor)-Prf.K.Bell-246_

_12:00-12:45-Lunch_

_1:00-1:45-Charms (Gryffindor) Prf.F.Flitwick-475_

_2:00-2:45-History of Magic (Gryffindor)-Prf.H.Binns-4756_

_3:00-3:45-Defence against the dark arts(Ravenclaw)-Prf.P.Clearwater-1267_

_4:00-4:45-Herbology (Gryffindor)-Prf.N.Longbottom-3457_

_4:45-6:00pm-Study time (free time)_

_6:00-7:15-Dinner_

_7:30pm-8:15-Astronomy (Ravenclaw)-Prf.A.Sinistra-5956_

_**CURFEW - 9:00 PM**_

_Starting on Friday the 5th all Friday afternoons has no classes._

"Why is it we are almost always with Gryffindor?" She said looking up from the schedule.

"I have no clue." Alex said looking for room 197.

"I have Professor Zibini." Sophia said smugly.

"Me too."

"He's such and arse!"

"Yes I hate him." The girls turned around to face Professor Blaise Zibini. He looked them over. "Are you Grangers daughters?"

Sophia shook her head well Alex nodded. "I don't have a mother, my dad told me she left me when I was little."

"My mom's name is Hermione granger." Alex said with a smirk. "And I met you once at my dad's twenty sixth birthday party. You were his best friend."

"Yes Alex I remember you."

Alex smiled and continued walking beside Sophia immediately thinking of what the sorting hat had said. _"A__ twin sister named Sophia." _She shook the thought out of her head and entered the class room.

A/N: I hope you liked it, to tell you the truth I flipped a coin to which house Alex and Sophia were in, and I flipped a coin to decided whether they were in the same house or not. Please Read and Review!


	4. We’re Sisters, no…Twins

Disclaimer: I was thinking about changing my name to JK Rowling... but even then I still wouldn't own it...

**Later daze**

**Chapter 4: We're Sisters, no…Twins**

Alex sat next to her new best friend who was currently trying to explain what the difference between an anmagus and a werewolf is. She wasn't listening not really. She was looking at the window watching as the first snow flake fell, still thinking about what the sorting hat had said.

"Ali? Ali are you listening?"

Alex turned to Sophia. _She looks so much like my mom, with her frizzy brown hair and buck teeth. _"My dad never got it neither will I." She said simply sitting up.

"You're hopeless." Sophia closed her books and sighed.

"This is like third year stuff."

"Good point. Hey! It's snowing." She got up and walked to the window. "It's beautiful!"

"Yeah it is." Alex turned around and looked at the boy sitting on the chair across the library. "Oi' Longbottom!" She yelled at the third year.

"Yeah?" Mike yelled back. Mike Longbottom, hot, sexy, handsome and ugly all together. And he's never even had a date.

"You here that Aunt Ginny came back a week ago right?" Her and Mike had met at a few of the Weasley parties before, but that was it.

"Yeah, went to see her before I left."

"Kay, just making sure." Alex sat back down and took out some parchment. "I haven't written to my parents since the second day of classes," She thought for a second "Month and a half ago."

_Hey Mom, Dad, Charles, Drake, I'm having fun at Hogwarts. It's starting to snow here…a lot. I have a few friends, mostly people I know. Like Mike Longbottom, and James is my friend too, Laura Lovegood is kind of my friend, but she's a prefect a weird one at that. But no my best friend is Sophia Alexandra Woodstock, isn't that weird? Well yeah I'm not sleeping in any more promise! I love you and dad I'll tell Blaise that you said hi, and I'll James you all said hi, and goody-bye!_

_Alex!_

She put her quill away and got up. "Coming with me into the winter wonderland?" She looked at her best friend.

"Of course!" She said with a smile.

Then the two twins trotted to the owlery together.

But what Alex made sure Sophia didn't see was the little P.S note she scribbled at the bottom of the page.

_**Malfoy/Potter/ Weasley**_

Hermione and her husband sat in the living room of 12 Grimmauld Place laughing and eating nachos with their friends.

"Harry don't be an idiot!" Ginny squealed between laughs.

"Well I thing Giraffes are tall what's wrong with that?" Harry sat back and crossed his arms trying hard to conceal a laugh.

"It's nice having the kids out of the house," Hermione said when everyone calmed down.

"Yeah, but I can't believe Charles is finally starting school!" Ginny said sitting back on the couch.

"I know. He's been so excited."

"And Alex with Hogwarts, though…er…Hermione if you don't mind me asking…what about Sophia. You said you saw Henry at platform 9 and 3 quarters."

"Well hey, what are the chances that they are going to even meet?" Draco said just as an owl landed outside the window.

"Probably work. I said for them to owl me is they need me." Ron said standing. "Or maybe not. Here 'Mione. It's ur kid."

Hermione took the letter and opened it.

_Hey Mom, Dad, Charles, Drake, I'm having fun at Hogwarts. It's starting to snow here…a lot. I have a few friends, mostly people I know. Like Mike Longbottom, and James is my friend too, Laura Lovegood is kind of my friend, but she's a prefect a weird one at that. But no my best friend is Sophia Alexandra Woodstock, isn't that weird? Well yeah I'm not sleeping in any more promise! I love you and dad I'll tell Blaise that you said hi, and I'll James you all said hi, and goody-bye!_

_Alex!_

And in very quick letters at the bottom it said: _P.S when I was being sorted the hat said that Sophia is my twin? What's up with that? Is she? I mean the really weird thing is that our lockets match and I remember what you said about my locket. Is it true? Well mummy I won't be mad at you if it is, I'll actually be really excited about having a sister!_

Hermione dropped the letter and put her face in her hands and murmured "After all we did just so they would never meet."

Draco picked up the letter and read it out loud.

"Wow." Ginny said.

"Yeah, Hermione what are we going to tell her?"

"I don't know. The truth? Maybe."

"Hermione, I'm not sure if that's such a great idea."

"I think it is." Draco said.

"But we have to tell Henry." Hermione stood up and went into the study grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote her ex-husband a letter, very brief and not very neat.

She gave the letter to the owl and sighed. "That's the most I can do for now." She said with a weak smile.

"We can't tell her over letter." Draco said making a face that said _I don't want to tell her at all. _

"I know, that's why I just told Henry that they are suspicious and that we need to talk."

"Is that the all the letter said?" Ron said.

"Yeah." Hermione said with a smile.

_**Malfoy/Woodstock-2 Weeks Later**_

"…that is distinctly why wolves howl…yes?" Professor Clearwater asked the Headmistress who was standing in the door way.

It was the middle of D.A.D.A and Sophia and Alex were writing each other notes when their names were called. "Can I please borrow Miss. Malfoy, and Miss. Woodstock, their parents are here to see them."

"Both of them together?" Sophia asked.

"Looking for both of us together?" Alex added.

"Yes," McGonagall said in her usually _Matter of Fact _tone of voice. She raised an eyebrow and the girls.

"Yes, Headmistress you may borrow the girl. But, girls you must get notes off one of your class mates." Clearwater smiled and the girls trotted off after McGonagall.

"You Soap, I should have mentioned, the sorting hat it said that me and you were sister, twins actually, but yeah I was wondering because the lockets and you look so much like my mom so I asked me mum in a letter."

"The sorting hat said we were sisters to me too!" Sophia exclaimed still in a whisper. "And don't call me Soap." She added.

"Well then maybe we are sister!" Alex said completely ignoring the commandment.

"That would be great." Sophia said as they neared the Headmistresses office.

"Boiling Gumball." McGonagall stated and the statue leapt aside.

"Well girl are you going to continue your hushed conversation or are you going to come see your parents?"

The girl nodded and stepped onto the stairs as they moved up on there own.

"It's like an escalator." Sophia said to McGonagall.

"An ecsu-what?" She looked at Sophia with a confused gaze.

"Never mind." She said as they stepped off the moving stair case.

The girls let McGonagall take lead once again and followed a respectful distance from her.

The girls entered the office to find both the Malfoy and Henry Woodstock sitting in front of the desk.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Alex exclaimed and ran into her parents arms.

"Hey Daddy." Sophia said giving her father a hug.

McGonagall walked around her desk and sat down smiling. "So am in any matter part of this visit?"

"Sorry Professor not this time." Hermione said with a smile.

"Very well. You may go into the meeting room and have your discussion." McGonagall picked up her wand and flicked it at the wall and immediately the wall opened up like a door. The twin exchanged excited looks and followed their parents into the room.

As they walked behind their folks Alex mouthed _"Soap, This is so awesome we might be sisters! Twins at that!" _

And Sophia replied with _"I know! And don't even mouth call me that."_

Alex and Sophia laughed earning a confused glace from all three adults.

"I refuse to stop calling you Soap." Alex said sitting next to her father.

"Fine then I'll call you…um…Lexi!" She said remembering how Alex had got really mad at James for calling her that.

Alex smirked at the remark. "You wouldn't dare." She said half laughed.

"Try me." Sophia said and the two girls burst out laughing.

The adults started to laugh as well not quite sure why.

When everyone had settled down Alex was the first to talk calmly. "So is this about the P.S thing I sent in my letter?"

Hermione nodded and both Sophia and Alex jumped up screaming excitedly. "I can't believe it we're sisters!" Sophia said hugging Alex.

When Alex backed away she shook her head and said "No, Soap it's better that that, we're twins." Sophia nodded ignoring the name and embraced her twin again.

Hermione looked up at her ex-husband, "I never thought they would take it so well." She said smiling.

**A/N: **Sorry It took so long to get this chapter up, I've had major case of WMWB (Writers Mental Writing Block) well I wrote an extra long chapter, hope you like it!


End file.
